Obedience
by luvsanime02
Summary: Trowa enjoys obeying Une's commands.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

 **AN:** Written for the October 3rd Kinktober prompt: sensory deprivation (3x11).

########

 **Obedience** by luvsanime02

########

"Close your eyes for me," she whispers, and Trowa obeys.

He feels the cloth come down over his eyes a second later. In anticipation, Trowa brings his hands up to touch her, but Une is already moving away again. There's some rustling, and then silk is being wrapped tightly around his wrists as she ties them firmly to the headboard.

Trowa stretches, and he can move an inch or two, but nothing more. "Relax," Une whispers into his ear, and Trowa obeys her again, letting his body go limp even as his heart starts beating faster.

Hands brush down over his chest softly, merely a tease, one finger lightly brushing over his nipple, and Trowa inhales sharply. He waits as her hands travel lower, past his erection and to his thighs, fingers smoothing over the sensitive undersides of his knees until Trowa shivers in response.

He's honestly expecting Une to tease him a little longer, and so Trowa gasps in surprise when she instead straddles him and sinks down onto his erect cock, the wet warmth of her sex drawing him in deep.

"I love the way you react to me," Une says above him, and then there's soft lips against his ear, nibbling and sucking gently on the lobe. Une starts riding him slowly, with small undulations of her hips, and Trowa trembles as he tries to keep himself from thrusting up into her.

As though she can tell how much he's struggling, Une chuckles into his ear. "Problem?" she asks teasingly.

Trowa smirks. "None at all, ma'am," he reassures her. She chooses that moment to start moving faster, riding him harder, enough so that Trowa's toes curl reflexively in pleasure.

"Good boy," she says. Trowa wishes that he could see her right now, touch her, fondle her breasts and use his fingers to get her off, watch her come undone. Instead, it's Une watching him, and Trowa can't begrudge her that.

Trowa moves his wrists to check their mobility, but the silk's still tight. He's at Une's utter mercy, and he can't imagine a better place to be than here right now. Her lips caress his own, and Trowa opens his mouth to her touch. Her tongue flicks inside, another tease, and then retreats so that she can kiss and nibble her way down his neck.

"Are you touching yourself?" he mutters, because he can't help but want to know.

"I'm fingering my clit right now," Une informs him while sucking harder on his neck, until Trowa's head tilts back and he moans helplessly. Both from the sensations and from Une's husky words. She moves faster now, up and down relentlessly on his cock, and Trowa can tell from her quickened breathing that she's close.

"I want to see you come," he says, and tries to ignore the desperate edge to his voice.

Fingers gently tug the blindfold off, and there she is, beautiful and flushed, and definitely on the edge of an orgasm. Their eyes meet, and Une moans herself, moving her fingers even faster. Trowa licks his lips, wanting to taste. Her eyes follow the movement.

"Yes," she says, and then she's clenching around him. "Yes, yes, yes - Trowa!"

He watches the pleasure on her face, the flush on her cheeks and neck, the way that she stills and shudders above him, and then Trowa groans deep in his chest and comes, too. He can't stop himself. She looks so lovely on top of him.

When Trowa gets his breath back, Une leans forward and unties his hands. Trowa waits patiently, and then, the second that he's free, he flexes his back and rolls them both over. Une only laughs and smirks up at him in response. "Is there something that you want?" she asks him, still a little breathless from before.

"Yeah," Trowa says, "round two." And he starts kissing his way down her chest and stomach, eager to taste and tease her in return.

"Sounds like a good plan," Une says to him, pushing his head down even faster towards her sex, and Trowa obeys her touch, eager for more.


End file.
